Big Time Engagement aka Ring Pop Proposal
by mooresomore
Summary: This is what I get for watching the Ring Pop commercial that the boys did too many times. Rated M. Kendall/Logan


**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Logan Mitchell was cleaning his closet when he found a box labeled "Photos". He opened it up (he really hated to clean; plus, he needed a break) and started going through them. Most of them were from elementary school, and Logan smiled when he found the one of him and Kendall on the playground in the third grade. Logan could still remember that picture like it had happened yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell had been best friends since kindergarten (they'd bonded the minute they met) and were inseparable. Kendall was supposed to be in Mrs. Rugg's third grade class, but when he found out Logan was in Mrs. Burnett's, he pitched a fit (a very un-Kendall-like thing) until he got moved into Mrs. Burnett's class (thinking about it, Logan was pretty sure this is where Mercedes Griffin's hate of him began- she was moved over to Mrs. Rugg's class to make room for Kendall, breaking her and her friends, the Jennifers, up). Logan and Kendall sat by one another and passed notes back and forth when Mrs. Burnett wasn't looking._

_"Do you love me?" Kendall's third-grade chicken scratch handwriting read one day (November 12, 1998 to be exact- Logan still remembered the day)._

_"Yes." Logan wrote back. He'd seen people in love, and he and Kendall acted just like that, so it figured it was love. Plus, they were kids, they didn't know any better._

_"Will you marry me?" Logan thought for a minute, then scribbled, "Yes, if you ask me at recess."_

_"Ok." Nothing else was said (or wrote), and they headed to lunch. Kendall disappeared for a few minutes, and Logan got worried; was Kendall having second thoughts and had Logan messed up? But then, Kendall came out, holding something in his hand. Their friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, were there, and Kendall came over. He got down on one knee and asked, "Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?"_

_Logan said "Yes", and Kendall handed him the ring pop, which Logan put on his left ring finger. Carlos had a camera, and he took a picture of the happy couple. Nothing was really said, except for Mercedes saying, "Ew!" to which Kendall replied, "You're jealous he likes me instead of you", which shut her up._

_The domestic bliss didn't last long; Logan divorced Kendall a week later when he caught Kendall staring at the new girl, Jo Taylor. They'd stayed friends though, and Logan really liked Kendall as a friend._

_*End Flashback*_

Logan laughed as he looked at the photo; he and Kendall must have known something back then. He kept it out to show Kendall, who should have been getting home after recording harmonies for their new song, "Boyfriend".

He and Kendall had given it a real try starting the summer before their freshman year (actually, their girlfriends at the time- Camille Roberts and Jo, respectfully- had suggested it since they always were talking about one another all the time. Plus, Camille and Jo liked each other too). They'd taken it really slow, but had been together since. They'd graduated from high school and were getting ready to go to UCLA (Logan majoring in pre-medicine with the dream of being a doctor; Kendall majoring in kinesiology with the goal of being a professional hockey player) when Big Time Rush had come along. James and Carlos were in the band with them, and it was a lot of fun.

Tomorrow was Kendall and Logan's fifth anniversary, and Logan already had the perfect day planned for them. Little did he know, Kendall was going to surprise him tonight.

Logan was putting the box of photos away when Kendall walked through the door. He didn't see Logan in the living room or kitchen, so he headed to their bedroom, where the first thing he saw (besides Logan's butt sticking out of the closet) was the picture.

"Oh my gosh, I remember that." Kendall said, laughing. "I was so uncoordinated and uncool."

"Yeah." Logan said, head still in the closet. _Why won't this fit? I know it fit in here earlier._ "But it was third grade."

"Hopefully it goes a lot better this time." Kendall said.

_Wait. What?_ Logan thought. He backed out of the closet and turned around to find Kendall there, down on one knee. Kendall looked up and said, "Logan Mitchell, you've made my whole life so much better, but especially these last five years. I can't imagine life without you. I know I sound like a sappy girl, but I love you. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a real ring this time.

"Yes." Logan said, letting Kendall slide the ring on his finger. "And I don't think it was too sappy- it was perfect, just like you. I love you too." Logan kissed Kendall. They made out for a few minutes, until Kendall pulled back.

"As much as I'd love for this to continue, we're going to miss our dinner reservation if we don't hurry up. But we can pick up where we left off when we get home."

"Ok." Logan said, picking out some nice clothes. "Hey Kendall?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Can you get me a ring pop 'ring' tomorrow, so we can take another picture and put them side by side in a frame?"

"Sure. Hey, that's the perfect way to tell James and Carlos. You're a genius."

"I know. Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, but I'm ready to come home and have my way with you."

"Soon enough Kendall. Soon enough."

_Dinner was nice_, Logan thought, _but maybe I shouldn't have had that second glass of wine; I'm pretty much under Kendall's mercy anyway_. Logan had always felt like alcohol was a way to hide nervousness; he wasn't nervous around Kendall. After five years (well, technically since kindergarten, but relationship-wise), they knew each other well enough to know what they liked and didn't like, and to not get nervous with each other.

Kendall chose that moment to lick a line up Logan's neck and turn on the stereo system, saying he wanted to dance with Logan. He plugged in Logan's iPod, and Usher's "Little Freak" was the first song that came on.

Logan turned around, so his back was flush with Kendall's chest and started grinding with him (they weren't worried about getting caught; they'd moved into apartment 2K, across the hall from 2J, where Carlos, James, Mama Knight and Katie still lived, and they usually spent most of their time there. But when they wanted to be alone, this is where they headed). Kendall whispered, "Let's go to the bedroom." Logan said, "One more song. Please?" They slow danced to K-Ci and JoJo's "All My Life", and Kendall was getting ready to turn off the stereo when he recognized the song that was playing (it was his and Logan's cover of John Mayer's "Edge of Desire").

"I didn't know you had this one." Kendall said.

"Why wouldn't I? It's my favorite song." Logan answered, "Because you and I did it together." They danced to it, and then Kendall shut off the music and carried Logan to the bedroom bridal style (just for fun, and because he could) and laid him back on the bed. Climbing up and straddling Logan, he leaned down and kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened, and then Logan's hands were working at Kendall's button down shirt; Kendall's hand went to Logan's shirt as well.

Logan decided he was going to fight Kendall for top tonight (they usually shared the roles, but for some reason, tonight, Logan wanted to be the one in control). After they'd finished shedding the rest of their clothes, Logan tackled Kendall back onto the bed. "Wanna have my way with you." Logan said, and watched Kendall's green eyes go a shade darker. Oh yeah.

Logan took his time getting Kendall ready (after doing this stuff for two years, Logan knew where Kendall's trigger points were; he missed those spots on purpose); then he was pressing into Kendall, who said, "Fuck me."

"Working on it." Logan snarked back, pulling out a little and then thrusting back in. Kendall moved his hips to change the angle, and then they were setting a rhythm, meeting each other halfway. Logan knew he (or Kendall for that matter) wasn't going to last long, so he grabbed Kendall's dick to help Kendall get off; Kendall surprised Logan by interlacing his fingers with Logan's and helping Logan make him come with a groan of "Logan". Logan lasted a couple more seconds before he too was tumbling over the edge with a groan of Kendall's name.

After waiting a few minutes for them to get their worlds back on their axis, Logan pulled out and got them a towel to clean up with. As they started to drift off to sleep, Logan said, "I'll give you the ring back in the morning, so they don't know anything, and you can propose to me again."

"Deal. Night Logan. I love you."

"Love you too Kendall."

_*The Next Day*_

They had just been given a 10-minute break by Gustavo, and Kendall made his move, getting down on one knee with the ring pop and saying, "Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?", exactly like he had in the third grade. Logan said "yes"; Carlos snapped a picture.

James said, "Kendall, I don't think a ring pop will work. You've got to put a ring on it if you want to keep Logan here."

"I know. Which is why I have this." Kendall said, pulling out the real ring and proposing to Logan, requoting his speech from the night before. Logan said yes of course, and then Gustavo said, "Alright. Now that that's all done, let's get back to work." They finished recording "Boyfriend", and then left the studio to go learn the dance for the video.

As they headed home, Logan said, "I guess it's time to tell your mom, huh?"

"Yeah, but she probably already knows." Kendall was right; she'd known since third grade that this day would come.

"I have a great day planned for you." Logan said. They had a blast, having a picnic and doing a scavenger hunt, and when they got back to 2J (they missed Mama Knight's cooking), there was a wrapped gift on the table.

"Carlos and James left it before they went out for the night." Mama Knight explained. "Eat up, I made your favorite meal." They helped her with the dishes, and took the unopened gift back to 2K (it _was_ James and Carlos after all; Kendall didn't want to give his mom a heart attack). Logan started at it, then opened it, finding a picture frame with the title "True Love" and the two ring pop proposal pictures side by side. "This is amazing." He showed Kendall.

"Yeah. We owe them."

"Yeah." Logan and Kendall looked at one another for a moment before Logan was tugging Kendall up off the couch and towards their bedroom. He was totally ok with whatever Kendall wanted to do.

As Kendall found the spot that made Logan arch up and moan, Logan thought about their song, "Nothing Even Matters". Nothing mattered more to Logan than Kendall, and he couldn't wait to spend his life with Kendall.


End file.
